bucketcrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Teknitan
Teknitan (Tech-nee-tahn) are a race of aliens who live in the Milky Way. They are the frankensteins of the space age, consisting of organic and robot parts stitched together. Appearance Teknitan have a large "T" shaped torso, made entirely out of metal. At the centre of the torso is the heart, which is covered by a small disc of powerful Zeusite to protect it. The horns are also made of metal, and resemble that of a Kiladako. The rest of the Teknitan is mainly metal bones covered with organic flesh and skin. The skin and eye colour of the Teknitan can vary greatly. The Teknitan have, at least, managed to preserve individuality. Teknitan have one large eye at the centre of the head. They have no nose, ears or mouth. The hands are large, with two fingers and one opposable thumb. They have no feet at the end of their legs, just tentacle-like limbs. There is no male or female in Teknitan society. They lost their gender hundreds of years ago. They reproduce through cloning, body part growth and DNA splicing. The metal parts have to be added using machinery. History Teknitans first appeared in popular animation Worst Day Ever. Besides that they have not played any major role in any stories, projects or RPGs. Nobody knows where Teknitan came from. They do not care for the past, and history is useless to them. One rumor was that Teknitans were living, breathing, civilised creatures. As their lives grew more modern, they began "upgrading" themselves with metal parts. Eventually they consisted of more robot than animal. Anatomy Most of Teknitan anatomy is quite simple. Much of their technology has been taken from the Kiladako. Head The head of a Teknitan is semi-circular and covered with skin and flesh. In the centre is a large part-bionic eye. Teknitan have excellent sight, and it makes up for the lack of other senses. Unfortunately, Teknitan only have one eye which means they have bad depth perception. The brain of a Teknitan is NOT located in the head. It is located in the torso. On top of the head are two horns, which look very alike to the horns of a Kiladako. In fact, they have used Kiladako ideas and technology to their advantage. Inside the horns are two transmitter/recievers, which are also pieces of Kiladako technology. The head is connected to a motor, which can rotate the head nearly 360°. Torso The torso is the main part of the Teknitan. It cannot survive without it. The torso is made up of many layers of an unidentified metal, which protects the mechanics inside. There are two batteries inside the torso, which can be easily recharged. There are five motors inside the torso - One for each limb, and one for the head. All of these motors and batteries are wired up to one spot - The Heart. The Heart is not like a human heart - The Heart is like the control centre. It is a small, smart computer which does all the thinking, movement, and power distribution. Every part of the body is wired up to the heart. It's basically like the brain of the Teknitan. The Heart is covered by a small disc of Zeusite for protection. The torso can also be equipped with various tools and weapons. Limbs A Teknitan has two arms, and two legs. Each limb is connected up to a powerful motor. The limbs are made up of a metal skeleton covered by a layer of flesh and a layer of skin. The limbs are very powerful, and their metal interior gives them extra strength. The arms and legs have one elbow joint each. The arms have large, three-fingered hands. The legs have no feet, they are just tentacle-like limbs. It makes it hard to get around. Personality The Teknitan value power over anything else. They will accept alliances, as long as there's a good deal involved. Friendship is nothing - only benefit. They do not believe in any gods or higher beings. They only believe what science tells them. Military force fixes most of their problems. Teknitan have designed several robots, many of which do jobs for them. Teknitan rely on robots so much now that it is impossible to survive without them. Teknitan are not very good on their legs and their hands are clumsy and cannot do precise work. Some robots will be sent out to war while others clean spaceships and make weapons. Location The Teknitan have a small empire in the Milky Way, mainly spread out across the Scutum arm (close to the Galactic Bulge). They do not have much desire to interact with other races, unless there is profit involved. Currency Teknitan currency is mainly the classic space trade of gemstones. They are flexible, however, and can use other forms of money if needed. Languages The traditional Teknitan language it Teknitian. (Hey, at least they didn't call it Teknittish.) Teknitian consists of 700 different types of beeps. Most Teknitans communicate through a radio network, but a speaker, microphone and crude hearing system can be used only if neccesary. Teknitan can speak many other languages, however. Category:M.O.A. Productions